customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's First Sleepover (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's First Sleepover is the 9th video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, originally released on November 10, 1990. Plot After a long week of school, The Backyard Gang decide to have a sleepover at Michael and Amy's house, they start talking about imagination and all of the fun they can have with it at the party. Just then, Barney comes to life, appearing to the kids. However, the kids are so busy that they don't recognize him. Barney taps them on the shoulders, when all of them get scared of each other. Barney asks the children what are they doing with all the sleeping bags. Which Tina replies to that they're having a slumber party. Barney, not knowing what a sleepover is, asks about what things they do at a slumber party. The children then reply all at once saying many different things. Barney calms them down. Barney asks them again, and the gang talks about playing games, singing, et cetera. The kids define a slumber party even more by showing Barney what they do at a slumber party, all through the evening and night, they play games, sing songs, and have so much fun! At the end of the night, they all go to bed while Barney sings his favorite song I Love You in a touching, warm lullaby fashion. Cast * Barney (Body: David Voss, Voice: Bob West) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria Montes) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Buster the Dog (Grouchie, trained by Diane Arrington) Song List # Barney Theme Song # Hey, Hey! The Gang's All Here! # A Wonderful Sleepover # The Imagination Song # Old King Cole # The Clapping Song # Mr. Knickerbocker # Are You Hungry? # The Dinner Song # A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea # BINGO # Sounds I Can Make # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe # The Hokey Pokey # The Rocket Song # Listen to the Night Time # I See the Moon # Aiken Drum # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Star Light, Star Bright # When You Wish Upon a Star # This Is The Way # Brushing My Teeth # Just One More Thing # Hush, Little Baby # Rock A Bye Baby # All the Pretty Little Ponies # Tell Me Why # Go to Sleep, Backyard Gang # Brahms' Lullaby # Are You Sleeping? # Goodnight, Gang! # Goodnight # Time For Dreams # Sweet Dreams # I Love You Trivia * This episode marks: ** Another Barney does The Barney Shake. ** Another time Barney is actually shown turning back into a doll. ** The last use of the 1990 Barney costume. ** The last time David Voss serves as Barney's costume performer. ** The last time Barney is skinny. ** The last episode to take place at Michael and Amy's house. * The 1990-1992 arrangement of I Love You is used, with Barney singing the first verse by himself, and then The Backyard Gang joining him on the second verse. * The same Barney doll that was used in Campfire Sing-Along, is used again in this episode. * The ending credits were played an instrumental version of A Wonderful Sleepover. Category:Fake Barney & the Backyard Gang Videos Category:Fake Barney Home Videos